


The Golden Boy & The Slytherin Princess

by PotterLover291



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterLover291/pseuds/PotterLover291
Summary: I suck at descriptions but I'll do my best.Harry James Potter thought he had enough to deal with, with the return of Voldemort and the prophesy, so what happens when Karissa Malfoy pops into the middle of the Orders' Headquarters scared, hurt, branded with the Dark Mark and 7-months pregnant? What will he do?Told you I suck at descriptions but I do not own any Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the story plot and any other character that shows up.





	1. Why Me?

  Karissa's Pov

I sighed as I walked aimlessly around the castle, it wasn't unusual for me to do this, only this time I did it alone. I needed to get away from everyone else so I could think, it wasn't very hard to sneak off since everyone was celebrating the end of umbitch's reign over the school, don't think I wasn't happy to be rid of her because I am but I wasn't really in the mood for celebrating, I had other more pressing matters to deal with; one being the close call of losing my cousin Sirius to the veil no thanks to my no good, crazy Aunt Bellatrix. How do I know you may ask? Well you can thank Hermione for that and no, she didn't tell me, I was there but she did cast a _disillusionment_ charm on me so that none of the Death Eaters, especially my father and aunt, or Harry could see me.

I cast a strong _protego_ spell between them just as she said it, unfortunately she jumped out of the way when it bounced off the shield and came back at her and ended up hitting another Death Eater, Dolohov I believe, not that I care. Father apparated out soon after, so he didn't get caught when the Aurors came, Aunt Bellatrix too, the others, however, were captured and imprisoned. Sirius was healed shortly after and was finally proven innocent and was finally free, I went up to him while Harry was being checked out and let him know I was there, we talked about literally everything, he promised me that I could go to Grimmwauld place if I had or wanted to, I hugged him and said I would then left with Hermione. I smiled slightly when remembering that conversation, my mind shifted to one of my other problems; I absolutely do NOT want to go home this summer, I knew what would be waiting for me and Draco when we got there, more importantly who would be there; The Dark Lord will be using Malfoy Manor to hide out in and because our father failed to get the prophesy for him, he will punish father by forcing Draco and I to become Death Eaters, if that isn't bad enough I also have to go through the pain of being one of The Dark Lord's toys, like every other single female Death Eater.

My last and probably most important and/or urgent problem; How I was gonna hide that I'm just now six months pregnant from my family (Draco excluded), the Death Eaters and most importantly The Dark Lord himself because, obviously, I'm already showing since I'm in the last month of my second trimester, I'll admit I'm scared and not for myself, for my baby, I know it would be a smart idea to ask the father of my baby for help but there's one, no make that two, problems with doing that; One, the father hates me and said he doesn't want anything to do with me after that night (That actually hurt me too because I love him); And two, he doesn't know that I'm pregnant, the school robes and a glamour charm hides my swollen stomach pretty well. I'm afraid to tell him honestly, I'm scared to see what his reaction would be, he is a bit hot-headed sometimes. I'm afraid that The Dark Lord will find out who the father is, he'll kill me if he finds out; it might be helpful to mention that the father to my baby is none other than The Chosen One, Harry Potter. See why I can't say anything now? He might try and make me get rid of it, which is next to impossible this far into the pregnancy, I couldn't do it anyway, that's just cruel. I placed a hand over my stomach protectively at the thought, sighed, and said aloud, "Why did this have happen to me? And now of all times? Merlin give me strength for this." I nearly jumped out of my skin as a voice spoke behind me, "Talking to yourself again, Malfoy?" I slowly turned around to see....


	2. What's Your Problem?

_ Recap: _

_"Why did this have happen to me? And now of all times? Merlin give me strength for this." I nearly jumped out of my skin as a voice spoke behind me, "Talking to yourself again, Malfoy?" I slowly turned around to see...._

 

Karissa's Pov

I slowly turned around to see Ron and Ginny Weasley, I swore under my breath and glared at them, "What the bloody hell do you two want? Were you following me?" I barely resisted snarling at them as I discretely slipped my wand from my jacket sleeve, which, knowing these two like I do, I would most likely need. They walked closer, trying to intimidate me, key word: _trying_ , I watched them but didn't move, refusing to let them even have the illusion that they were scaring me, cause they weren't, I gripped my wand tighter on instinct, Weaslette saw this and smirked, "Scared Malfoy? You should be, you have no brother or friends to hide behind like the cowardly snake you are now." I snorted, despite myself, at her assumption and said scathingly, "Me? Scared of you two? Ha you wish Ginerva, you couldn't scare a first year Hufflepuff, let alone me." Their faces went red as Ron shouted, "You'll pay for that Malfoy!" They drew their wands and I did the same, "Try me Weasel, I'm in a bad mood anyway, I could use a good distraction." As I spoke I wordlessly put up a _protego_ shield, Weaslette shot a _diffindo_ spell at me which easily bounced off my shield, she looked at me angrily, " What? Scared we'll actually beat you so you hide behind a shield? You're a coward Malfoy and that's all you'll ever be." I just smirked at her, " No, not scared, far from it actually, I'm smart enough to know that you would try something like that and I'm merely protecting myself that's neither dumb or cowardly, unlike someone who just uses a random spell that they probably have no clue what it does, like yourself."

If possible she went even redder but before either could retort to what I said we heard a cold voice come from behind me, "That's enough Ms. Malfoy," I smirked as they jumped and looked over my shoulder as Professor Snape came out of the shadows along with Hermione, Draco and surprisingly Harry, " Mr. and Ms. Weasley, you two will come with me to the Headmaster's office. Now!" "What about her! She's the one that started it, we were just defending ourselves, right Gin?" She nodded, "Yea you can't take us and not her, you have no proof we started it. No one but us was here and she would lie to get herself out trouble." Snape looked like he was thinking about it when Harry stepped forward, "I saw what happened professor," We all looked at him surprised, "Well, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, "Karissa was walking down here to meet me, when they came and started trying to provoke her into a fight, Ginny threw the first spell, all Karissa did was cast the _protego_ charm to protect herself. They started it, not her." To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was completely _floored_ over the fact that not only did he lie about us meeting but he also ratted out two of his friends to keep me out of trouble and apparently so was everyone else, Snape recovered first, "Thank you for your honesty Mr. Potter, you receive 50 points for that, Weasley's come with me." They were too shocked to even protest, they just followed behind Snape, I turned and looked at him curiously, "Why'd you do that?" He turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "Do what exactly?" I rolled my eyes, "Why did you tell him I was coming to meet you? Why did you rat your own best friends out for me?" he sighed and looked around then grabbed my wrist and muttered, "come with me," and started walking, leaving Hermione and Draco behind, "And where may I ask are you taking me?" he turned his head and looked at me briefly before turning back to stare ahead and said, "a place where we can talk alone, away from prying eyes."

He led me through a few more corridors until we reached the room of requirements, he looked around before he opened the door and pulled me through, closing it shut. He grabbed my wrist again to pull me to where a couch and two chairs were placed in front of a low fire when I snatched it back, "Stop grabbing my wrist like that you arse! That hurts!" I snapped at him, annoyed, as I rubbed my wrist and moved past him to the couch, he muttered under his breath as I sat down, I just rolled my eyes and waited for him to join me. He sat down a few minutes later and stared at me, I rose a questioning eyebrow in return, "Well? Are you gonna tell me why you did what you did or what? If not then I'm going to leave." He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair, I followed the movement with my eyes as I waited patiently (which is something I'm not) for him to get his thoughts together and explain, after what felt like hours, but really had only been about 10 minutes, he finally started talking, " I felt like they deserved it, they should of just left you alone, you weren't doing anything to them." I narrowed my eyes at him, "I can handle myself you know, I would have liked to take them on as a way of stress relief." He sighed, "That's another reason I did it, I noticed lately that you seem to have a lot of stress piled on you lately and all they would do is add to it. You know if you ever need to talk to someone, you can come to me about anything, like why you have a glamour charm placed over you." I jumped up and glared at him, "And just why the bloody hell would I?! Why do you all of a sudden care about what I'm going through!?!" He jumped up too, "Is it so wrong that I actually care about what you're going through?! It's not good for you to keep everything bottled up like you have!!" I laughed sardonically, "Oh that's rich, you? Care about me? That's a straight arse lie, I recall you telling me the morning after that night we had sex that you wanted nothing to do with me! So don't stand there and say you care about me because you're lying. You don't care about me or what happens to me. Just go on with your life like you have been and leave me alone," I walked to the door and opened it, I started to leave but stopped short and turned to look at him, "you know, even if that night, and I, mean nothing to you, Golden Boy, it and especially you, mean everything to me. Yeah you heard me, I, Karissa Phoenix Malfoy, love you, Harry James Potter, but don't worry, I don't expect you to care much less reciprocate my feelings, so don't bother, I may move on eventually, if I survive long enough too. Goodbye Harry." With that I walked out of the ROR, tears rolling down my cheeks as I slowly made my way back to my private rooms to get everything ready to go home (*cough* hell *cough*) tomorrow, dreading the worst.


	3. Home Sweet Home... Not!

Karissa's POV

    

   The next morning I woke up and sighed as I remembered school was over, all the students, including me were going home for the summer. Soon I got up and, picking up the outfit I chose to wear home, went to take a shower. _\--Small time skip--_ As I walked to the Great hall for breakfast I was soon joined by Blaise and Draco, I smiled slightly at them and looped both my arms with one of theirs, they both chuckled and looked down at me, I smiled again as we continued on our way, only to be confronted with the two youngest Weasley's, again, but this time they had some friends with them(although it was quite obvious they were the only one looking for a fight); Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, Seamus and Dean were all just looking at us quietly. I sighed, as they obviously weren't going to let us through anytime soon, and said, "What do you two want now? Didn't you get in enough trouble for harassing me last night?" Weaslette was the first to speak, "Shut your mouth you pathetic snake! It's your fault we got in trouble!" I rolled my eyes, "please, you two aren't worth our time, it's your fault you two got in trouble, you should of just left me alone but no, you just had to come and try to provoke me into fighting. Don't blame me, you should listen when people warn you against trying to provoke the Slytherin Princess, if I had wanted to fight then you would have ended up in the Hospital Wing like everyone else that stupidly tries to piss me off. I may not show it, but I have more power in me than you two combined. So a little warning before you do successfully piss me off. If you two don't leave me the _'fuck'_ alone, I will make you wish you had never crossed paths with me. I don't know or care what ya'lls problem is with me, so do yourselves a favor and LEAVE ME ALONE!" To prove my point I made wind start swirling around me and made my eyes glow, Draco and Blaise both put a calming hand on my shoulder, after a few minutes I calmed down and walked past the two terrified idiots and the awestruck group behind them.

 I chuckled quietly as I sat down between Draco and Blaise, they looked at me amused and Blaise asked, "Just couldn't help yourself could you?" I laughed again, slightly louder, "Nope, they were asking for it. They need to understand I'm not somebody to mess with. They also need to get it through their thick skulls that they don't even remotely scare me." They chuckled and slowly we started eating, talking amongst ourselves about random things, I was just about to drink some of my coffee when Blaise brought up a topic that I really wanted to avoid, "So are you two ready to go home for the summer?" He asked Draco and I, of everything he could of asked us, it had to be something that I don't want to talk about, Draco and I looked at each other for a minute then I looked away and set my coffee down, looked at one of my best friends and shook my head no slowly, Blaise looked at with utter confusion, which wasn't surprising to me, we never told him about what was going to happen to us this summer once we got home, he opened his mouth to say something, most likely to ask why, but I quickly put my hand up, "We'll explain once we're on the train, okay?" He just nodded looking at us curiously for a few minutes before I shot him a glare, meaning 'stop it'.

 Soon, too soon for my liking, breakfast was over and me, Draco and Blaise were slowly making our way to the carriages that would take us to the Hogwarts' Express then home (if you could call the hell Draco and I lived in home), Hermione, Harry and, unfortunately, Weasley , climbed into the carriage along with us, since apparently all the others were full, the boys looked at me, after Hermione explained, silently asking if it was okay, I chuckled and nodded my approval of atleast two-thirds of the group across from us, I didn't mind Hermione or Harry, I got along with them alright, well, Hermione anyway, it's iffy at best when it comes to Harry. The ride to the train was semi quiet, except for Weasley, he went on and on, complaining about having to ride in the same carriage as 'pathetic, slimy snakes', namely, me, Draco and Blaise. We were almost there, when I decided that I'd had enough of listening to the blithering idiot redheads whining, my eyes started glowing as I unleashed a little bit of my magic and forcefully threw the annoying git out of the carriage and straight into the mud (it started raining halfway there) and closed the door back yelling, "You can bloody walk the rest of the way you stupid redheaded git!" Everyone in our carriage started laughing, even Harry and Hermione, after I did that and I smiled. We parted ways with Harry and Hermione once we got out, Draco helped me onto the train with Blaise getting on afterwards, we made our way back to our compartment, once entered, Draco pulled the shades down and put impenetrable and privacy wards, he sat down and looked at me, "Alright you can take the glamour off, nobody can get in or hear what we talk about." I smiled at him and took down my glamour, allowing my swollen, pregnant stomach to show, they both smiled, Draco's, however was more sad, because of what we would have to go through soon, I sighed and straightened up a little and looked at Blaise, " Alright, you wanted to know why we don't want to go home, right?" He nodded, "Well that's because, Voldemort _-oh quit flinching you two, it's just a name!-_ Anyway it's because he'll be there, he's going to brand us with the Dark Mark as punishment for father, for failing to get him the prophesy," Draco picks up where I left off, "But that's not the worst thing that he's going to do," Blaise looks at him horror-struck, "What's worse than being a minion to that man?" "Being one of his sex slaves," Draco looks at me sadly when he says this, Blaise looks between me and Draco for a few minutes until it dawns on him then he looks at me worriedly, I just sigh and lean my head back and stay quiet as the boys continue to talk, eventually I fell into a troubled sleep. _\---Small time skip---_ I was shaken awake gently by Draco, I rubbed my eyes and glared at him, "What?" He rolled his eyes, saying, "You need to get up and put your glamour back on, we're here." I sighed and mumbled a thanks before sitting up and placing a strong glamour that wouldn't be felt by even the most powerful wizard or witch, then straightened my dress up, getting rid of any wrinkles. I got up and walked out with the boys since Draco has my trunk, after getting off I took it from him, since I didn't want Mother to ask why he had it, I straightened up and squared my shoulders when I saw her, she looked paler than she did at Christmas, she smiled and gave us both a hug before pulling back and looking at us sadly, "come along children, we mustn't keep him waiting." with that she shrunk our trunks and gave them to Draco to hold, he placed them in his pocket and mother took one of his arms then one of mine and side-long apparated us to the manor, where our fate awaited us.

I stumbled slightly when we landed at the manor but managed to steady myself before I fell, Draco took my hand when Mother motioned for us to follow her, as we walked closer to where the sitting room was, I felt two people fall in behind us, without even turning around I addressed them, "Amycus and Alecto Carrow, what a surprise, not." Amycus growled at me, "You better watch that mouth of yours girl and mind who you talk to like that." I snorted and Draco squeezed my hand warningly so I kept quiet as we reached the sitting room, I tightened my grip on Draco's hand as we walked in and damn-near almost growled when the Carrows forced us to our knees once we were in front of that vile, snake-like excuse of a man, I heard my _'aunt'_ Bellatrix giggle insanely from somewhere in front of us, I shivered as I kept my eyes down when he stepped up to Draco first, "Hold out your arm Draco," I felt Draco shuffle beside me then heard a quiet pain-filled gasp as that _'thing'_ marked him. After a few minutes, I heard a horrible laugh as he stepped away from Draco and moved in front of me, "Your arm _Karissa_." I shivered at the way he said my name but held my left arm out regardless, I felt the tip of his wand touch my arm and nearly screamed when white-hot pain coursed through my arm, after what felt like hours, but was most likely only a few minutes, the pain subsided, then I was suddenly yanked up by my hair, I bit my lip to keep from crying out, I refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing me. I stared defiantly at Voldemort, he just chuckled darkly, "Well, well, well it seems we have a rebellious slave that needs to learn her place." The Deatheaters, the men mostly, all cheered and I was suddenly thrown on the floor, thankfully not on my stomach, Voldemort then proceeded to tear my dress off and torture me, after a while he got bored and bent down, grabbing me by the neck while vanishing his clothes, saying, "This may teach you to mind your place, slave." with that he held me down and proceeded to rape me, then allow a few other to do so as well. _\---Time skip---_ It's been a month since Draco and I came home for the summer, and for me it's been pure hell, I still refuse to give in to that _'thing'_ therefore I've been raped and tortured every day, thankfully, I performed a protection charm so that they don't hurt or kill my baby during their, as they say, _'fun time'_ , I sat on my bed, having been sent there after they had finished with me for today, I looked down in pure disgust at the _'cursed'_ mark wriggling around on my left arm, I stand up carefully as I make up my mind to escape, as well as defect, from Voldemort, I use wandless and wordless magic to pack all my stuff into my two trunks and my bag then proceed to shrink and pocket them just as my door is thrown open to reveal my crazy bitch of an Aunt, Bellatrix. She smirks at me and says, "Come girl, The Dark Lord wishes to see you." She grabs my arm and pulls me, roughly, down the stairs to the sitting room and pushes me until I stand in front of him. I cross my arms and glare as he looks me over then smirks and addresses all the elite members, "It seems, that our defiant slave, Karissa Malfoy here, has been keeping a secret from us," he then looks directly at me, "haven't you?" I just raise an eyebrow at him and refuse to answer, he just chuckles and continues on, "It seems, that Miss Malfoy, is pregnant." He admittedly did catch me off guard when he said that, therefore I didn't have time to dodge the spell he threw at me, I went down to my knees as he forcefully removed my glamour, thankfully without removing the protection charm in the process, I pant slightly as my swollen, 7-month stomach is revealed, I hear my parents gasp when they see it and Voldemort just continues to smirk as I glare at him, he speaks, "Well, well Miss Malfoy, it seems you have some explaining to do, don't you? Tell us, who is the father of your baby?" I stand up and glare at him before chuckling myself and saying, "My baby is also the baby of the one that will destroy you in the end, so have no question or doubt about it, _Tom_ , I will be by his side the whole way and help him anyway I can. I, Karissa Phoenix Malfoy, hereby defect from Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Voldemort and swear my allegiance to one, Harry James Potter so mote it be!" They all looked at me shocked as I smirked at him and quickly dissaparated right in front of them. I landed in the living room at #12 Grimmwauld place, scaring everybody that was in there, except for Sirius, I started shaking as I looked at Harry, who looked confused and, dare I say, worried? Just before I collapsed from the pain, I whispered helplessly, "Help me." then it all went black.

 


	4. The Order

 Harry's Pov

 

I was walking down the stairs when I heard the unmistakable sound of someone apparating, I rushed into the living room to a surprise, there, standing in the middle of the room was Karissa Malfoy but what was more surprising and worrying was that not only did she look like she'd been put through hell, but she also had been branded with the Dark Mark, only thing odd about that was that it wasn't moving like they normally would be and it looked faded, and the most worrying thing? She was also pregnant, atleast in her 6th or 7th month, I didn't have time to ponder it because she suddenly looked me in the eyes, starting to shake badly, and said helplessly, "Help me," and blacked out, I moved quickly and caught her before she hit the floor. I cradled her in my arms, completely shocked over what just happened, after another minute the silence is broken as people start yelling questions and accusations, I flinched involuntarily as someone hand rests on my shoulder, I turn my head and look at Sirius, relaxing slightly when he smiles reassuringly, I look up at everyone else and yell, "Shut it, the lot of you!" that does the trick as everyone almost immediately quiets down to listen to what I have to say, with Sirius' help, I carefully stand with Karissa in my arms and glare at everyone, "I have heard quite enough from you lot, now, I'm going to take Karissa up and put her in my room, Madam Pomfrey, please follow me, she obviously needs medical attention, the rest of you can sit tight until I come back and none of you are to go and bother Karissa, she's obviously been through enough without all of you adding to it." I looked at Madam Pomfrey then, when she stood up to follow me, I turned and walked out of the living room, up the stairs and into my room without turning around, the medi-witch following behind me quickly.

 I carefully laid Karissa down on my bed then stepped out of the way so Madam Pomfrey could work, I watched anxiously for a few minutes before she shooed me out with a reassuring smile. I sighed reluctantly and headed back down to the living room, mentally preparing myself for all the questions that I know would be asked. I walked slowly back into the room and was almost immediately assaulted with questions and accusations, I resisted the urge to cover my ears against all the voices speaking at once, I muttered under my breath and then took a deep breath and let out an ear piercing whistle, everyone covered their ears and went quiet, "When I said I'd answer questions I _did not_ mean all at once; Now, one question at a time _please_." Ron stepped forward slightly, "What the bloody hell is she doing here? How does she even know about this place?" He glared at me accusingly on the last question, I glared back and replied evenly, "To answer your first question she's obviously hurt and has no where else to go and to answer your second, I have no bloody idea how she knows." Sirius stepped up then, "I told her, that night at the ministry, she told me about what was going to happen to her and Draco this summer as well as some other things that aren't for me to tell." "You mean like the fact the little Death Eater whore is pregnant?" Ginny said nastily, I glared and opened my mouth to retort when Hermione, who was standing beside her, spun around and punched her hard in the face, snarling, "Don't you _ever_ talk about Karissa that way, she is not a whore! She has only ever been with one guy, someone she was, and is, in love with, so don't presume you know _anything_ about her or her situation!" Ron took a step towards Hermione threateningly and hissed, "If you're as smart as you think you are _Granger,_ then tell me this: If that Death Eater bitch really has only been with one guy, which I doubt, then who is he? That way we can dump her on him and be done with her." Hermione moved towards him, ready to break his nose like she did Draco's in 3rd year when I beat her to it, only this time it turned into an all out fight and only broke up when Sirius and Remus were forced to use magic to separate us, once I had relatively calmed down I straightened up and glared at the two youngest Weasley's for a few minutes then stated in a low, even voice, "If I ever hear you say anything like that about Karissa again, even Sirius and Remus won't be able to stop me from either killing you or making you a permanent resident at St. Mungo's."

With that I turned and started walking out of the room, only to stop in the doorway and add, "oh, and the guy that you wanted _'to dump_ _her on'_ just so happens to be me, so let me go ahead and say that you two better stay the hell away from her." with that said I walked out of the room and climbed back up the stairs to my room to see how Karissa was doing, when I got to my room the door was open, I leaned against the doorjamb and watched Madam Pomfrey hover over her for a minute before knocking on the doorframe softly to catch her attention, when she turned towards me her eyes widened and she exclaimed quietly, "Mr. Potter! What the devil happened to you?!" I sighed heavily as she made me sit and started explaining everything that happened downstairs when I finished she huffed and swatted me against the head playfully before saying, "While I don't approve of the way you did it Mr. Potter, I'm proud of the way both you and Ms. Granger stood up to those two and I'm sure Ms. Malfoy is thankful that you did that for her." "She is. Very thankful in fact." We both jumped in surprise when we heard a soft voice and turned to see Karissa looking at us, I smiled softly at her as Madam Pomfrey started running scans on her, after 15 minutes she seemed satisfied and walked out, leaving us alone, I sat down in the chair beside the bed and took her hand, she smiled slightly and looked away, whispering, " I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble Harry." I sighed and turned her head towards me, "Karissa," I whispered, she sounded breathless as she said, "What?" I smiled slightly and, leaning down, kissed her softly. When we broke apart I pressed my forehead to hers and said, "I love you and I'll do everything I can to keep you safe, even if it means getting in a fight or two." "I love you too Harry, more than anything else in the world, besides the baby of course."


	5. Author's Note!

Yes I know, not an update, I'm sorry guys.

There's been a lot of crap going on in my family and I just haven't been able to update lately, plus, I'm having some major writers' block so I haven't been able to think of what to put for the next chapter, I DO have the starting of one drafted up but it is currently unfinished and I'm not sure when exactly I'll finish and release it but I really am trying guys, I promise! I'll update as soon as I can so keep an eye out for that as well as a new story I'll be posting on here from my WattPad account BvbLover291!

 

Keep Rockin' Guys,

            PotterLover291


End file.
